In The Shower
by shining-suicide
Summary: DracoLucius. Draco's dream comes true one night while he takes a shower.


_In The Shower  
_**Title:** In The Shower  
**Author:** videokid-x  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Draco  
**Summary:** Draco's dream comes true one night while he takes a shower.  
**Warnings:** Oral, incest  
**Disclaimer: **Too bad it's not mine; I'm just a girl with a vision. grin  
**AN:** Hallo, this was just a drabble I did... is it long enough to be an actual story? haha... but I still hope someone likes it! Review please!

-----

It's late at night, I've just turned on the shower, but no one seems to notice that when I'm inside our great mansion, the noise too quiet for anyone to care.

I get undressed slowly, peeling off my robes and trousers; pretending it's him doing it for me, his delicate hands running alone my spine, up my arms and down my chest. I sigh as I make sure the door is unlocked, hoping that maybe something would happen tonight, but just as every other night, nothing happens at all. Just a mere hot shower, thinking those naughty thoughts that aren't supposed to be inside my head to start with.

I stick out my arm to check if the water is at a good temperature, it's warm, but I need a good hot shower; so I turn the knob more. I smile briefly when it's perfect and step inside. I close the glass door and leave it open just a little.

This is where my tears start to leak, I can't control them, every time I come to this point, I always cry. When I do, nobody will notice because of the water running down my body, no one would ever know.

I run my hands down my body with closed eyes, still imagining it's him doing it, feeling me. I take a step back and lean against the wall, the water running down my chest.

I let out a groan as I wrap my hand around my erection. I'm still crying, but they get wiped away by the running water.

I look upwards at the ceiling, my hand still pumping at a slow pace; I don't want this to be over quickly.

Cool air brushes against my bare skin, maybe I'm hallucinating because it felt like someone just opened the door to my bathroom. I close my eyes, I turn to the wall and lean my chest against it, eyes closed tightly, trying not to whimper.

I turn back around and my eyes go wide. I must be going insane.

I look into icy gray eyes; they are staring into my own. I shake my head and try to get the image out of my head because I know it can't be real. Upon opening my eyes, I still see him in front of me.

I gasp.

He smirks, "Oh please, don't act so surprised, Draco. I know you've wanted this." He says and leans in and claims my lips.

Numerous thoughts and scenarios are going on through my mind, along with memories; it was like having a mass flashback and even visions of the future. His lips on mine were everything I've ever imagined. I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth, swirling around my own.

He pulled away, and I tried to follow for more.

"Now, now Draco." he teased.

I looked down, he was naked, as was I. Licking my lips, I reached out and touched his pale chest, running my fingers down his waist. I eyed him hungrily and looked into his eyes once more.

"Father..." I say, half a whisper and half a moan. "Is this real? Or am I dreaming?" I ask, to him and to myself.

"This isn't a dream, boy." He growls and moves in to lick and bite my collarbone.

He's even better than I imagined. I look down to see him swirl his tongue around my right nipple, teasing it to hardness before moving on to the left one. I am in bliss, moving down he doesn't give a second thought as he takes my hard member into his mouth, sucking hard and fast.

I try to buck my hips into his mouth, trying to fuck his throat, but he holds my hip firmly and tightly; keeping me from moving at all. His right hand is at the base of my cock, keeping me from coming until he wants me to. I take in a sharp breath of air and it feels like this is just a dream, like every other dream I had of him.

I look down at him, his long blonde hair, wet. His lips around my cock, it sends a shiver through my body straight into my member.

His tongue moves around the sensitive head and back down the shaft, his hand is now playing with my scrotum, making me moan and gasp all over again. He replaces his hand that's on my balls to his mouth, licking and sucking as begins pumping my shaft roughly.

"Mmm, father... I-I... I think I'm..." I whimper out, feeling my climax crawl it's way through me.

He lifts his head up and our eyes meet, our cold gray spiral pools. "Just let it go, Draco... Come for me, son." He persuades.

He starts to suck my cock again, this time, letting me buck and fuck his throat as I please. He is running his hands all over my chest and he settles on my arse.

I throw my head back and feel my orgasm take me, waves of pleasure course through my body as he continues to play with my scrotum and sucks me off, he takes all of my seed into his throat; I can tell by his expression he likes my taste. I continue to buck my hips into his mouth slowly until my climax fades.

He takes me out of his mouth and kisses the head. I am in awe.

He climbs up and lays a sloppy kiss on me, our tongues once again doing their dance and I can taste myself on his tongue.

He bites my lower lip, "You taste like heaven." He growls.

I giggle softly and he chuckles at me.

"I think someone needs their release..." I say as I look down at father's huge erection, I can tell he is aching for me.

"Would you do the honors?" He asks me as he kisses me roughly again, leaving me breathless.

I smirk, "I'd be glad to, father." and I run my hands through his hair.

"And Draco?"

"Yes, father?"

"You don't have to cry anymore, I'm always here, my boy." He says softly, almost a whisper.

I smile and lay a soft kiss on his lips. I smirk and bite his lips like he'd done to mine. Sensibility can wait, I want to make my father writhe and scream beneath me. He's going to be the submissive for the first time in his life, and I'm the one going to give it to him.

I move down his body and he groans in anticipation.

Who knew my dreams could come true?

**-Fin-**


End file.
